bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion:Impératrice du chaos Feeva/@comment-26487609-20151124162038/@comment-109.235.85.26-20151126123607
C'est quand même un peu gros comme réaction. Je pensais vraiment pas voir des gens se plaindre de la compens'. Oui, plein de gens se sont plaint, et certains ont parlé d'arrêter le P2P. Oui Gumi a réagi a ça en faisant des cadeaux. Et donc ? Je trouve bigrement normal qu'ils n'aient pas filé Feeva à ceux ayant fait tout juste 5 invocs. C'est une unité puissante et utile même sur le Global encore aujourd'hui, le fait qu'elle soit donnée à ceux qui ont eu un minimum d'investissement sur le RU est simplement normal. Qu'ils donnent Kanon à ceux qui ont entre 5 et 14 invocs me semble une très bonne compensation, c'est aussi une très bonne unité, même si elle est moins recherchée que Feeva. Pour en revenir aux compensations, personellement je m'étais attendu à quelques tickets d'invocs et point barre. Le fait d'avoir eu des unités du batch en bonus, c'est que du gras, c'est un peu mesquin de se plaindre : "Oh non, j'ai eu que Kanon A, je suis malheureux.". Le mec qui a claqué à peine 20 gemmes se voit remboursé 1/4 de sa dépense, c'est déjà sympa, les P2P qui ont dépensé plusieurs dixaines, voire centaines d'euros sur ce batch, qui sont les vraies "victimes" de ce RU ont reçu les grosses compens', et c'est foutuement normal. Pas de raison de compenser les free users pour un problème qui touchait les P2P. Et je met ma main à couper que Gumi ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Si ils s'y étaient attendu, alors le RU se serait passé de façon à satisfaire les joueurs. Comme il est écrit sur l'annonce de Gumi : "This isn't healthy for both the community and gumi Europe, and will not be repeated.". Tout est dit, ce n'est pas la volonté de Gumi d'offrir une expérience de jeu négative, même si ils font des grosses compens' et des mea maxima culpa derrière, ils ont trop à y perdre, que ce soit en terme d'image, de communauté ou d'argent (car même sans parler de bénéfices, pas d'argent, pas de jeu). Et comme tu en parle, un dernier petit mot sur les bugs : corriger un bug, c'est pas juste se coller derrière un PC un café dans une main en changeant 3 bouts de code de l'autre, le tout en 10 min avant la pose déjeuner. Il faut dans un premier temps reproduire le bug de manière sure et déterminer ses causes, étape qui peut déjà être longue, puis (je simplifie) isoler le bout de code qui va pas et le corriger, le tout sans créer d'autres bugs ("a oué mé C fasil fo just pa etr manch lol" ouais mais non, ce serait cool que ce soit si facile, mais en fait c'est relou à mort). Donc c'est normal que la compensation soit plus rapide. Pour ma part, je spécule un peu, mais ton comm' semble plus issu du fait que t'ai eu Kanon et pas Feeva en compens' (et ça fait très "enfanr gâté") qu'une reflexion vraiment posée et construite. Oui je suis un peu acide en disant ça, mais je m'en tartine les fesses avec le pinceau de l'indifférence :D